In the Beginning
by EmAnD
Summary: New arrivals to the city just might stir things up.


Title: In the Beginning

Pairing: none; yet

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything except my lovely newbies

Author's Notes: So this is my first fic ever so comments and suggestions are much appreciated. Also I plan to have this be a series for each OC with our fav characters that get personal and maybe even intimate so I would def like any insite anyone has since I keep going like a million different directions and can seem to land on anything yet.

Summary: New arrivals to the city just might stir things up.

It's just a typical day in Atlantis and the newbies have been here a week now and are sitting around in the mess talking about how different it is being here, then anywhere else, even with all the weird shit that happened at the SGC. It's obvious that Atlantis functions as its own little colony, a big extended family even; everyone has their own little group of friends but no one would hesitate to give up their life for their friends, their family, their home. It's more obvious with the original expedition members but being so far from Earth it's not long before even the new arrivals find their own little place and fall in line with the rest of the city.

As busy as they were the one thing that they always managed to do, so long as they weren't off world, was having dinner together. Today the topic was the teams that they had been assigned to. Dani and Al had been put on Major Lorne's team, Mark and Jason were on Major Stewart's team, Claudia on Major Tildy's, Patrick and Jesse on Major Hernandez's and sadly Demetrius, being the doctor among the group, wasn't going to be going off world anytime soon.

"Don't sweat it, D, from what I hear it's not always fun going off world," consoled Jesse.

"Whatever, you wouldn't be saying that if you were stuck here all. the. fucking. time," he snipped back.

"Oh, stop whining, you act like you're being held prisoner here, you can go off world on your time off and you know it. It's the safest way to do it, you're lucky you won't ever get shot at," Mark said.

"Oh, now who's whining, you make it sound like you're going to get shot at every time you go through the gate; man up for Christ's sake," Dani quipped back.

"Sorry, Dani not all of us can have balls the size of cantaloupes, oh wait those are your tits," Mark spat back.

"And damn proud of them. And yes I do have more balls then you do, at least I don't bitch all the fucking time," she said.

"Hey, when did this go from us being excited and happy to bitching and moaning and fighting?" Jason interjected.

"Maybe they're PMSing," Al said.

Patrick drop his head in his hand at the stupidity of that statement while everyone else laughed. "Dude, why is that your answer to everything?" asked Dani

"I know, anytime any one of us is even slightly off, all of a sudden we're PMSing, and you do realize that men don't PMS right?" asked CJ.

"Whatever, it got everyone to shut up and laugh right?" Al beamed.

"All I know is that I am so excited about being on Major Hottie's team," Dani said.

"Oh shut up!" said CJ.

"You're just jealous that you're not on his team so how about you shut the hell up?"

"Hell, yes I am, I mean have you seen the man? Shit, I wanna jump him every time I see him and have you seen him smile." She swooned theatrically.

"Is that all you two think about, is sex?" asked Patrick.

The girls looked at each other thoughtfully and answered together. "Yeah, yeah that's pretty much it." And laughed.

"Why do I set myself up for those two?"

"Cause your hoping they stop being hound dogs so you don't have to see yourself when you look at them and can go back to being a pig yourself," quipped Jesse.

"I do not sound anything like these two when checking out a girl."

"Yes, you do!"

"It's cause they egg me on, they're just as bad with women as they are with men, I still don't understand how they're straight."

"Just cause we can appreciate beauty in every form does not mean it has to turn us on in every form," said CJ.

"Open your horizons, man." said Dani

"And he is a Major Hottie with a capital H." agreed Al

"You know you don't always have to co-sign with those two," said Patrick

"Can I help it if they're right most of the time? Though I do have to say I think I'd rather go for Colonel Gorgeous over there over Major Hottie."

"He is a nice piece of ass, what I wouldn't give for him to strip me down bend me over his office desk and fuck me, while he's pulling my hair and spanking me, till I beg him to stop," Dani said with a glassed over, dreamy look in her eyes.

They all turn and stare at her with shocked, blank faces while she's daydreaming. She snaps out of it in a few seconds and looks at them with confusion. "What?"

"And the winner of the 'kinkiest of us all' award goes to...drum roll please..." announces CJ, the boys oblige, which earns them curious and confused looks from various tables in the mess including the one with Colonel Gorgeous and Major Hottie, "Dani!" They start clapping, hooting and hollering.

She smiles and gets up and takes a few bows to the table. "Thank you, thank you, I've worked really hard for this and I'm just so choked up that you guys have noticed that I...that I." She feigns speechlessness and once she's sitting again burst into laugher with the rest of her friends.

"What was that about?" asked John to no one in particular, looking at the newbies.

"Well that's what happens when you put a bunch of goons in a room together and let them off their leashes." said Rodney.

"Actually they aren't all military, Dr. Demetrius Roberts is an internalist, Dr. Jesse Alverez is an astrophysicists and Dr. Mark Williams is a mechanical engineer. They all just arrived on the Daedalus last week," said Major Lorne.

"Oh yea, that's even better so 5 goons, 2 morons, a witch doctor, and, they're pre-pubescents. Couldn't the SGC at least send some adults instead of kids barely out of diapers?"

"I am sure that they are more than capable individuals with much to offer and I am sure they will make a fine addition to the city." said Teyla.

"Yea, if they don't manage to get killed or blow up something in the next few weeks."

"Like a solar system." John said.

"The point," Rodney exclaimed, "is that there is an adjustment period for everyone here and if they make it the first few weeks without doing something majorly idiotic then I'm sure they will make passable minions. I guess the one good thing about the fact that they're young is that they will do whatever I say without hesitation, which really helps when I'm trying to get work done and I really don't have time to..."

"We get it, Rodney, you're very important," interrupted John. "So what about the rest?" John asked Evan before Rodney could respond.

He turns around to look at the new arrivals talking and laughing with each other. "Well, Lieutenants Claudia Jackson and Albert Harrison are Air Force and Lieutenants Patrick Malone, Jason Burgess and Danielle Quinton are Marines. Lieutenants Burgess and Quinton have been friends since they were kids and they met the rest at the SGC during their first briefing on Atlantis. From what I hear it was all down hill from there, they're smart, creative, and had a propensity to get into trouble during their down time especially when they were together, from what I heard Colonel Caldwell is still bit..ah...complaining about them. With that said, on duty there isn't so much as a complaint on any of their records; it seems that they exemplify the 'Work hard and play hard' motto. I'd tell you more but then we'd have nothing better to do then stare at each other during our meeting this afternoon."

John looks at Evan and snickered at that and turned to Ronon and said, "So, Ronon say something funny."

Ronon just looked at him with one of his famous stares and says, "How about I just pound you into the ground like usual and call it a day instead?"

"Now, now threatening violence will get you nowhere fast."

"It got me my gun that you keep drooling over."

"Your gun isn't as cool as you think it is."

"At least my gun hasn't been used by every woman in the galaxy."

Everyone but John laughs and Evan says, "Well, you wanted him to say something funny." John just glares at him, hoping that at some point he's developed the ability to melt brains, to no avail.


End file.
